The present disclosure relates to hose compositions, hoses that may be used in vehicles, and methods for forming the hoses.
Composite hoses are typically used in the automotive industry to transfer fluid within, for example, a heating/cooling or transmission system. This tubing generally includes a Nylon braided flexgard or the like to be placed over all or part of the composite tube to protect the surface from damage due to abrasion during service. However, the addition of a Nylon braided flexgard or the like is expensive and time consuming due to the labor involved during the assembly operation.
It would be desirable to develop new compositions for manufacturing hoses which exhibit good abrasion resistance and can be produced at lower monetary and time costs.